Dinosaurs and werewolves
by smaragdbird
Summary: Kavanagh has a job offer outside of the Stargate programme. Lorne doesn't take the news very well. (lorne/kavanagh)


"I have a job offer", Kavanagh said. The Daedalus was in port and he and Lorne were having dinner in the bursting mess hall. The arrival of the Daedalus equalled the arrival of fresh food and even more importantly fresh gossip and so it seemed that all of Atlantis was trying to fit into one room.

"A job offer?" Lorne repeated, cheese sandwich halfway to his mouth. "Or are they reassigning you again?" He added teasingly.

"A job offer. In Britain."

"I thought your work is still classified and that's why it's hard to leave the programme, or at least that's what McKay says", Lorne said so he wouldn't ask the obvious question. The one he didn't really want to know the answer to.

"I got the offer through a friend."

"Good job, then?"

"Depends if you define unstable magnetic wormholes looping through earth's entire history good or not. Apparently it involves a lot of dinosaurs or so my friend told me", Kavanagh said dryly.

"Dinosaurs?"

"Well, not just dinosaurs. Other prehistoric creatures as well and a number of animals from the future, some of them bioengineered. He showed me a picture of one of them and personally I'm going to blame Beckett and Keller. They have way too much with genetic manipulation."

"Dinosaurs?"

Kavanagh rolled his eyes. "Yes, Evan, dinosaurs. Do try to keep up. You work with aliens on a ten-thousand year old spaceship on a daily bases. How can dinosaurs break your mind?"

"Because it's dinosaurs!" Lorne grinned. For a moment he had forgotten what had led to this conversation in the first place.

Kavanagh sighed. "Why am I putting up with you again?"

"Because I'm the only interesting and half-way sensible person in three galaxies?"

"I was drunk when I said that."

"Still counts."

"Not without evidence."

"Got the video on my phone and there's a backup."

"Damn."

Lorne laughed and Kavanagh grinned back after a moment.

"Are you going to take the job?"

Kavanagh shrugged. "Maybe. Probably. Depends, but it's a civilian led programme and I miss working with Hilary. He's pretty much like you and easy on the eyes."

"Thanks", Lorne drawled sarcastically.

Kavanagh stood up and patted Lorne on the shoulder. "Never said you weren't pretty, too."

/

"Guess who got her hands on the new Teen Wolf dvds?" Cadman asked when Lorne walked into her quarters. She held the box between her chest and her crossed arms as if she was afraid someone was going to try and steal them right under her nose.

Since this was Atlantis and those were the new Teen Wolf dvds that was entirely possible.

"There were no casualties", Reed reassured him.

"That we know of", Parrish added which earned him a dark look.

When Lorne didn't react, Parrish elbowed him in the side. "Hey, you're okay?"

"Kavanagh's leaving the programme."

"Oh", Cadman said in a tone that conveyed sympathy but also an attempt not to smile.

"For another man."

"Oh", Parrish said with genuine pity.

Reed got up and got him a beer from the fridge.

"Put in the dvds, Laura", Lorne said. "I need some cheesy supernatural drama."

/

"If it's not the end of the world and I'm your last hope, I will kill you", Kavanagh threatened the door that someone was pounding against. Was one night of uninterrupted sleep really so much to ask for?

He had not expected to find Lorne on his doorstep, swaying slightly, looking at him with bright blue eyes.

When he didn't say anything for a few moments, Kavanagh asked, "Was there something you needed? Preferably something really important", he stressed the last word.

"I'm not Stiles", Lorne slurred.

Kavanagh raised an eyebrow. "That's good to know."

"I'm not", Lorne insisted.

"Are you drunk?"

Lorne thought about it for a moment. "Yes", he said finally. "But that's not important."

"Okay."

"What's important is that I'm not Stiles. And while you're pretty and clever enough to be Lydia I'm not Stiles."

"Let's pretend for a moment that I know what you're talking about. What's your point?"

"My point is", Lorne tried to gesture but because he was still swaying on his feet it meant he was stumbling. Kavanagh caught him and pulled him closer to keep him from falling.

"Hi", Lorne said with a bright goofy grin.

Kavanagh sighed. "You wanted to tell me something, Evan. Make it quick or I'm leaving your drunken ass in the hall."

"Right. Uhm, I'm not Stiles."

"Yes, we've established that fact already."

"No, I'm not Stiles and I'm not going to stand by and watch you run into Jackson's arms or Hilary or whatever you call him just because he might be the love your life. Because he's a jerk and I'm just as good as him, better probably."

Among all the thoughts flickering through Kavanagh's head, one was dominant:

I should not laugh.

I should really not laugh.

He burst out laughing. The look on Lorne's face, a mix of indignant and uncertain, made the whole situation only funnier. "As entertaining as this was, you could've just asked me out."´

"Oh."

"Yeah." No one would ever believe him if he told this story. No one. "Think you can make it back to your quarters now that we cleared that up?"

"Maybe?"

Kavanagh rolled his eyes. "Come in. You can have the couch."

/

He got less than an hour before someone else was pounding on his door. Lorne, of course, was too drunk to wake up from the noise.

"This better be a real emergency", Kavanagh muttered when he opened his door only to find himself face to face with Cadman.

"If you're here to confess you're undying love for me, you will have to queue."

"I guess Evan was here, then?"

"Aren't you all bursting with intelligence tonight?" Kavanagh said dryly before he added, "he's sleeping."

"I will not disturb you then." Cadman grinned.

Kavanagh closed the door and looked at Lorne. "You're so lucky you're pretty", he told him and went back to bed.


End file.
